


Je t'aime

by jihyos



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: fluff angst fluff angst
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Je t'aime

The streets were beautiful, people were kind and understanding despite the language barrier and most of all, the food were one of a kind. Chaewon thinks France is very unique.

With her wallet and phone in hand, Chaewon sat inside a café. Her eyes immediately scanned the place and was not surprised that it's always kept clean by the owners and even the customers.

When Chaewon asked the waiter their special of the day, she grinned knowing that her French is improving. After a few minutes of waiting, Chaewon's already captivated by the aesthetic of the place. Mugs were placed neatly on the shelves and the lighting is definitely not hurting her eyes. 

She puts her beret down and smiles as the waiter brings in the food she ordered. With her phone, she takes several pictures to show her friends just how big the servings are in France.

Chaewon noticed some locals glancing at her from outside, probably because her pink hair stood out.

Nonetheless, she continued eating and afterwards, Chaewon got some ice cream for dessert. She roamed the streets of Strasbourg, admiring the beauty of the hundred year old buildings and street art.

There, with a cup of melting ice cream in hand, Chaewon noticed another girl with pink hair like her's, but much brighter. It actually hurt her eyes a bit.

She proceeded to approach the girl when a biker was riding too fast and almost bumped into the girl she's approaching, causing the latter to stumble back.

But thank God for Chaewon's quick reflexes.

She quickly caught the girl and the scene looked just like those romantic scenes from the movies. It was like slow motion for Chaewon, who just happened to be starstruck by the girl's beauty.

Meanwhile, the girl was confused. She was just glad that she didn't fall flat on her face.

After a few seconds of awkward silence and heavy breathing, the girl spoke up. 

"Uh, will you let me go now?" 

"You speak English too?" Chaewon was surprised. Finally, in a city full of locals, she found a person who speaks English. 

"Yeah?" The girl rolled her eyes and was now back on her two feet. She pushed Chaewon away and patted the latter's shoulder. 

"Thank you, by the way. Name's Minju." With that, Minju left and walked the other way. 

Chaewon grinned and continued staring at the girl until she became one with the crowd. She continued roaming around with her cup of melted ice cream in hand. Chaewon didn't bother finishing it until she got home to her apartment. 

"You're early today." 

Jang Wonyoung, a painter and Chaewon's best friend spoke as the latter entered their apartment seemingly tired. 

"You've noticed." Chaewon threw her trash away and plopped down on the couch. Wonyoung snickered and sat down next to her. "Where have you been?" 

"Nowhere." Chaewon scrolled endlessly on her phone while Wonyoung only watched, curious about what's on her best friend's mind. The air was quiet for a while before Chaewon stood up and bid Wonyoung good night. 

"This early?" The latter raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "We'd usually have a movie night by this time." Wonyoung mumbled but Chaewon still heard her. 

"Wonnie, I'm tired. We can do that tomorrow, alright?" 

"Fine. Goodnight."

\---

Chaewon woke up with a headache. It only became worse as she stood up quickly.

"Shit," she mumbled while trying to make her way out of her room. Chaewon always makes it a habit after she wakes up to check if Wonyoung has already eaten.

"Wonnie?" after what seems like forever looking for her best friend, Chaewon wanted to face palm herself because she didn't see the bright colored note stuck on the refrigerator.

***I'll be out for a few hours. Also cooked some toast for you. Thank me later. <3***

To Chaewon's surprise, the note was written in French. Smiling, she kept the note and went to the dining room to have breakfast.

A few minutes have passed and Chaewon's washing the dishes. While she can't help but think about the girl she 'saved' yesterday, Chaewon wanted to know her.

But Chaewon doubts she'll ever see her again.

Frowning at the possibility of the thought, she just finished washing the dishes and went back to her room. She decided today would be her 'lazy day' and grabbed a pint of ice cream from the refrigerator. After switching her laptop on, Chaewon took several minutes to pick a movie she could watch, until she finally settled with Forgotten.

Chaewon was intrigued by the plot of the movie, and several minutes into the film, only a part of the ice cream was eaten.

"Chaewon!" the girl almost threw her ice cream away and was about to smack Wonyoung, but seeing the latter enter her room all sweaty and shit, Chaewon was ready to throw hands at whoever did something to her best-

"I saw someone at the café nearby. S-she had pink hair like yours! I swear she was so pretty a-and I-" Chaewon just stared at Wonyoung until she stood up and gave her ice cream to Wonyoung.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out. You can have the ice cream." Chaewon practically ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then wore her best clothes and rushed outside of their apartment.

Meanwhile, Wonyoung just stood there dumbfounded. She wasn't able to tell Chaewon that she saw a certain blue-haired woman at the exhibit she went to.

\---

Chaewon arrived at the café not long ago. And she's sitting by herself while drinking coffee. Her eyes scanned the whole place in search for Minju. She waited for several minutes, until the girl she was looking for finally came into view. 

Minju was wearing a long, brown coat with a beret of the same color. Chaewon's eyes traveled to her jeans, then her boots. It suddenly occurred to her that they were wearing almost the exact same set of clothes.

With that, Chaewon crumpled a piece of napkin and threw it at Minju's face. The latter scrunched up her nose (which Chaewon found cute) and immediately glanced at Chaewon's way.

"Why the fuck," Minju angrily walked towards the table where Chaewon was sat and stood in front of her. The fact that there's not much space between them made Chaewon blush.

"Easy, easy." the latter pushed Minju gently so that she could escape easily and stood up. 

"Are you stalking me or something?" Minju pushed Chaewon back down and crossed her arms.

Needless to say, Chaewon was a bit turned on by the action.

"Is that what you're thinking?" As a revenge, Chaewon pulled Minju towards her. Their noses are touching and Minju couldn't help but gasp.

"No-I mean, seriously. Are you stalking me?" after some convincing, Minju's now sat in front of Chaewon. They both have calmed down and ordered some food for lunch. "You really think so?" Chaewon said while slicing some steak.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm not."

"Ugh, fine."

They both ate in silence. Only the utensils clanging on the plates can be heard along with the chatter of the people around them.

"So," Chaewon spoke. "Do you have some time to spare?" Minju briefly looked at Chaewon before checking her phone. She checked her reminders and shook her head.

"Would you want to go to Paris?"

Minju almost choked on her beer. "Seriously? I don't even know your name yet."

"Shit, really?"

\---

"So that's where I live," Minju pointed at the expensive-looking apartment located far west from where they are. Chaewon can't help but admire the girl's beauty. Even when it's getting dark, Minju still stood out from the crowd.

(Chaewon thought she's really pretty.)

"You could just ask for a picture, I would've given you one." Minju smirked and handed Chaewon a piece of paper. "That's my number, in case you want anyone to help you drag a dead body somewhere-"

Chaewon cut her off with a kiss to the cheek. Minju swore she never wanted to punch someone so bad until now.

"See you around, mademoiselle."

To say that Minju was able to sleep peacefully that night was a lie.

\---

***2 weeks later***

"I'll get going Wonnie! Would you want anything?" Chaewon peeked at her best friend's room. There, she saw Wonyoung on her laptop. The latter glanced at Chaewon.

"I sent you a message about it." Wonyoung smiled and went back to typing whatever she's typing on her laptop.

"Alright, I'll be out for a month. Call me if you need help with anything. I'll leave my credit card at the fridge." with that, Chaewon bid her best friend goodbye and started walking to the station where she and Minju agreed to meet at. 

**Chaewon's pov**

While I was waiting for Minju, I got my phone and went to my messages. I saw the list Wonyoung sent me and it was only composed of two things. 

Food, and more food. I chuckled as I put my phone back in my pocket and continued waiting for Minju. 

Until she appeared right in front of me with a big ass smile on her face. "So, let's go?" 

I sighed while we were both sat inside the train that would lead us to Paris. There were only a few people onboard. But Minju and I were cramped up in the corner, our stuff in front of us. 

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" Minju looked at me with a frown. "Don't you want me here?" she dared to move nearer to me. I only pushed her away and looked out at the window. 

Then the train started moving and it was silent. Everyone was either reading a newspaper or on their phones. "Chaewon?" I glanced at Minju and raised an eyebrow. 

"We're practically strangers, but you're with me on a train ride to Paris. Are you sure you're making the right decisions?" 

I snickered. She only looked at me like I'm crazy or something. "You're not planning something, aren't you?" I put my hands inside my pocket and returned my gaze outside. 

"No, I guess." 

I smiled. "Then we're good."


End file.
